The World We Wrote
by TheBleachDoctor
Summary: As Humanity takes its first steps into the Galactic stage, it finds out that the religion of the Alpha and Beta Gods are more real than they originally thought. Story is on trial right now and will continue if it generates enough attention (Reviews/Favorites)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Alright, so this is just a proof of concept. I'm not sure whether I'll make this a thing. It really depends on user response._

**The World We Wrote**

The Legend and religion has been around as long as Humanity. The Four Beta, the Four Alpha, and the Twelve who came before. Together, they recreated the world as they envisioned it. They were the guardians of Earth, and they protect all of Humanity.

General Williams just guessed that Shanxi was not included.

Deep within a cave, hidden from the sensors of those damn aliens, the commanding officer of the groundside Systems Alliance troops was having doubts.

He was in charge of Shanxi's defense, but it had been almost a week, and they were running out of supplies.

Those aliens used orbital debris as improvised bombs, smashing his troops whenever he deployed them. Civilians died every day and his troops barely had any fight left in them.

Maybe he should surrender. At least then nobody else had to die.

As if his thoughts were broadcast, a voice came to answer them.

"General Williams, do not have second thoughts now, of all times."

Turning to seek the new voice, his eyes were attracted to a brightly-lit figure in the damp, dark cave.

A young woman, no older than nineteen, stood swathed in orange robes. Her deep purple eyes contrasted with her blond hair, which was kept up with a hairband.

She radiated a light that seemed to come from everywhere, and yet nowhere in particular.

General Williams recognized this woman.

She was Rose Lalonde, Seer of Light, and one of the Betas. Goddess of Favorable Outcomes, Logic, and Philosophy, Rose was perhaps one of the most revered of the Betas.

Of course, Williams didn't actually believe the Gods were _real_, so all he was able to say was an unintelligible, "Uh… how did you get here?"

Rose grinned, "I think we both know the answer to that."

"Seer," Williams breathed.

"That's too formal," the Goddess smiled, "Just call me Rose."

"Forgive me, but I don't think I'm on first name basis with the Gods…"

"Just call me Lalonde then."

Williams nodded in agreement, still a bit dumbfounded.

"General Williams," Rose addressed him, "You must not surrender to the Turians."

"That's what they're called?" the General asked, "Sounds…menacing."

The Seer of Light nodded, "They are ruthless, militant, and inflexible. If left unchecked, they will invade Alliance space in a long, drawn-out bloody war that will leave billions dead." Rose's face curled into a momentary snarl, "Billions of Humans. I refuse to allow that to happen."

Returning her expression to one of aloofness, she returned her gaze to Williams, "The Alpha, the Beta, and ones who came before have stood by for too long. It is time we repaid Humanity for its worship."

Rose began to fade away, "Hold out until tomorrow," she whispered, "and watch the skies."

The light faded, leaving General Williams in darkness once more.

Watch the skies?

**[CIC of the Alliance Dreadnought **_**Salvation**_**]**

Admiral Kastanie Drescher stood before the holographic TAC-map, displaying the entirety of the Second Fleet. They were ready to set out for Shanxi, to liberate them from the hostile aliens.

She made a quick prayer to the Gods. She knew it would do nothing, but it made her feel better.

So she was surprised, when, in a flash of jade-green, the entirety of the Second Fleet was transported, flung across the stars, landing smack dab right next to Shanxi.

This took both the Turians and the Alliance by surprise, shocking them all into inaction.

They were jolted out of their stupor by the sudden appearance of a shining sphere to light. It glowed brighter than the sun, and it floated among the Alliance fleet. Several lances of pure white light shot out from it, skewering all of the alien Dreadnoughts, leaving them dead in the water as secondary explosions tore the hulls apart.

The miniature sun suddenly expanded, engulfing the entire Alliance fleet.

Admiral Drescher shielded her eyes as the fire washed over and _through_ her ship, leaving a warm feeling as it passed through her body.

Suddenly her mind was filled with light, and she could see; she knew what to do to achieve perfect victory.

"Get firing solutions on the alien frigates," she ordered, "ignore the cruisers!"

The Turian cruisers suddenly vanished, their disappearance accompanied by a flash of green. The remaining Turian vessels received transmissions from the cruisers in the next second.

They had all materialized only a kilometer of the surface of that system's star, and only had enough time to send out a single distress call before they all fried within the hulls.

The Turian frigates turned tail and ran in a full rout. They disappeared beyond the Relay; back to the safety of Citadel space.

Only nowhere was safe from the Gods.

**[Horse Head Nebula, Citadel, Council Chambers]**

"This must be a mistake," Councilor Sparatus snarled as he viewed the after action reports, "There's no way we could have lost an entire fleet to those primitive mongrels."

"Well, apparently you did," Councilor Tevos commented as she read the same reports, "They were annihilated, with apparently no enemy losses."

"Reports of unexplainable phenomena, disturbing." Councilor Valern added, "Could this possibly be some form of advanced weaponry? The strategic potential of being able to teleport your opponent is… unsettling."

"The survivors make note of a thin beam that gutted the Dreadnoughts, was this an energy weapon?" Tevos wondered.

"Quite possibly," Valern supplied, "Although I doubt the accounts that it was fired out of a miniature sun, which then exploded among the alien fleet to no apparent effect."

"Bah, smoke and mirrors!" Sparatus growled, "This new race won purely through trickery and deceit!"

Tevos gave Sparatus a critical look, "'Tricker and deceit' does not immolate Cruisers and skewer Dreadnoughts. The Hierarchy may have just started a war; one that we may not be able to win."

Avina's holographic form suddenly materialized, saying, "Councilors, the _Destiny Ascension_ is attempting to contact you."

"Put them through," Tevos ordered. The holograph switched to show the image of the captain of the _Destiny Ascension._

"Councilors!" she urgently reported, "An unknown vessel has entered the Citadel arms! It came out of nowhere!"

Tevos shot a glare at Sparatus, as if to say, "Now look what you've gotten us into."

The window looking out of the Council tower suddenly was obscured by a solid wall of gold. A enormous Dreadnought-sized vessel parked itself right next to the Citadel Tower.

"Fire on that ship!" Sparatus shouted angrily at the commander of the _Destiny Ascension_.

"We can't!" the flustered Asari replied.

"And why not?!" a panicked Valern asked.

"All our ammo and GARDIAN lasers have disappeared!"

"What?!" Tevos started, "That's impossible!"

"Not so much as you think, lady."

The Councilors turned to find four new figures in the Council Chambers. All of them were Humans.

There were two Human females, and two Human males. One of the males had black hair, blue eyes, glasses, and was dressed in a blue-hooded garment. The other male had blonde hair, wore dark-tinted glasses, and was dressed in what appeared to be old-style plate armor. A particularly gaudy sword was strapped across his back. The brown-haired Human female was wearing a black-twin-hooded garment, wore glasses that outlined her green eyes, and had an odd set of canine ears. The fourth and last Human was a blonde-haired female, with purple eyes. She was clothed in flowing orange robes.

All of them had different symbols emblazoned on their chests, and practically radiated power.

"Guards!" Sparatus cried out in surprise. A dozen Turian soldiers, Asari Commandoes, and Salarian STG agents emerged from the woodwork, leveling pistols and assault rifles at the four.

The green-eyed human looked amused, "Don't bother," she scoffed, snapping her fingers. Instantly, all the firearms in the room disappeared, reappearing outside the Council chamber's windows, floating aimlessly.

A couple of the Asari Commandoes fired Biotic warps at the Human in plate armor. He simply stood still, as the warps slowed, coming to a complete stop a foot away from him. Suddenly, they reversed course, impacting the Asari who fired them.

"What do you want?!" Tevos shouted at them in fear and just a bit of indignation.

"Funny, you ask us what we want now that we have you at metaphorical gunpoint. Did you ask the Systems Alliance what they wanted before your mandible friends attacked them? No, you didn't." the blonde-haired male drawled at the Council.

"We are the Beta Gods and Goddesses of Humanity," the blonde-haired Human female spoke, "the actions of your member race, the Turians, has resulted in the unjustified loss of Human life. We're here to rectify the situation."

"The Humans broke Citadel law!" Sparatus raged at the four Humans, "They had to be punished."

"Oh be quiet, you piece of shit!" the canine-eared Human barked, "Don't you even know how laws are supposed to work?! You punish people who fall under your jurisdiction, and no more than that! The Alliance activated their Relay from THE OTHER SIDE, which means that, technically, they didn't even break any of your laws! They didn't activate any Relays while physically in Citadel space! If you took this much action against Batarian slavers, then maybe you'd earn the respect that you feel so entitled to!"

"You dare?!" Sparatus bristled at the insults, "You think your smoke and mirror tricks impress us?! The might of the Citadel is unrivaled! We shall crush your Alliance to dust, and grind-"

Councilor Tevo grabbed Sparatus's arm, hissing, "You've done enough, Sparatus! Stand down, before you worsen the situation."

The black haired male with glasses smirked, "You really should listen to the Matriarch, Turian. She's much smarter than you."

Sparatus grit his mandibles in indignant rage, but silenced himself.

"What would you have us do?" Valern asked apprehensively, "Pay wartime reparations? Absorb them into the Citadel? Cease all contact with them? Surrender?"

The blonde-haired female shook her head, "No. All we ask is that you end hostilities, and treat Humanity with the utmost respect. We're not asking for you to give them a seat on your Council. We don't care much on that matter. Our only purpose here was to end the war, and prevent further bloodshed. Humanity may be incorporated into the greater Galactic community, in fact, they should be. However, you must not mention our visit here to the Alliance."

"Why? Why go through all this trouble to make such a simple request?" Tevos asked, puzzled.

"A hostile alien race was killing innocent Humans," the black-haired male replied, "that was reason enough for us to intervene."

"You call yourself Gods, but surely that is just a title, not a fact," said Valern, "Deities simply aren't real."

The blonde-haired female smirked, "That is where you are wrong. We created this universe when our old one died. I am the Seer of Light."

"I am the Knight of Time." The blonde-haired male stated.

"I am the Witch of Space." The brown-haired female provided.

"and I'm the Heir of Breath," the black haired male smiled, "nice to meet you."

"Humanity has worshipped since their inception," the Seer looked Sparatus in the eye, "our presence in the recent battles has no doubt stirred up some religious zealousness, I suggest you watch your step."

"Wait a second… your presence in the… that was you?!" Sparatus burst out, pointing an accusing finger at the four deities.

Rose sighed and swooned slightly, "I had no idea blowing spaceships up could be so… exhilarating."

"This is an outrage," Sparatus spat, "are we just going to sit here and take this lying down?!"

"I don't see another option," Tevos muttered.

"Submission is preferable to their implied alternative," Valern added to the muttering, "they came here in force, I suspect their backup plan doesn't involve our survival."

"Perceptive as always!" the Witch laughed, "You're not the Council for no reason. Or maybe you are, I haven't quite made up my mind about you three yet!"

"We must take our leave," the Seer smiled slightly, "remember what has transpired here. We are always watching. Renege on your promise, and the Citadel will become an expanding debris field of corpses and metal. You only Reap what you sow."

In a flash of green lightning, the four figures disappeared. The giant golden starship outside began to move, shooting out the end of the Citadel, and accelerating to FTL speeds in an instant."

"These new developments are troubling," Valern commented, "We must take caution in how we proceed."

"They left, we don't have to do anything they said!" Sparatus scowled, "We will muster our fleets, and march upon the Human worlds! We shall subjugate Humanity, and show them the might of the Council!"

Suddenly, a horrid screeching noise reverberated throughout the chamber. On the far wall, two words tore themselves into the bulkhead.

"Always watching."

_A/N: So what do you think? This is just an idea right now, I don't know if I'll continue it. It should go through ME 1,2, and 3. There won't be many differences, except Shepard has an extra squad member, and all Humans worship the Alpha and Beta kids. Although they're not really kids anymore. More like immortal young adults. Review enough, and I might make more of these._

(My ME/Halo and SW/Halo crossovers are being Beta'd right now, so expect the new chapters up in a few days.)


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: There has been limited interest in The World We Wrote, but I understand that the niche this particular crossover fills is pretty small. Regardless, I have decided to continue this. Just to be clear, this will not be as long as my other crossovers. Anyways, here it is. Chapter Two!_

**The World We Wrote**

**Chapter 2: Aggrieve**

The Asari Councilor Tevos was one of three individuals who controlled the civilized galaxy. Many humans would have described her as "hot" or "sexy", but really she was quite regal. She was a Matriarch, an Asari in her late stages of life. Though they lived for millennia, even they had a lifespan.

Ask a human to describe an Asari, and you'll usually get a hormone-driven description of her body. In truth, Asari were very similar to humans, minus ears and hair. Instead of hair, they had what looked like slicked-back short tentacles.

For some reason, most species found Asari attractive.

Which was only one of the reasons that people stared as Tevos walked towards the human embassy in the Presidium. Councilors were a rare sight in the embassies. Usually they only communicated via hologram, but she was here to talk to Captain Anderson. It had nothing to do with his recent accusations against Spectre Saren, no, she was here to ask about Humanity's main, and pretty much only, religion.

For some reason, Humans were extremely protective surrounding the details of their faith. She had only been able to glean the name of the religion, "Homestuck".

That name made absolutely no sense, but she had to find out more. Recently, she had contacted Ambassador Udina to learn more about Homestuck. He had laughed and refused. However, Captain Anderson caught wind of that conversation, and told Tevos that he would be more than willing to enlighten her. In his own words, "Let me tell you about Homestuck."

That's why she was in the Presidium; she was going to meet him.

She was nearly there, when she heard a haunting violin refrain. She recognized that song; many humans played it, and it apparently had something to do with their religion.

Tevos turned to look for the source, when she saw an individual that she recognized. Her blood instantly turned to ice (figuratively, of course).

She would never forget that face who, all those years ago, threatened to turn the Citadel into nothing more than space debris.

The Seer of Light was sitting on a nearby bench, wearing simple orange jeans, a blue T-shirt, and an orange vest over that. In contrast to contemporary clothing, she really stood out, especially since she was playing a violin. However, nobody paid her a second glance.

Nobody except Councilor Tevos.

She slowly walked up to the deity, swallowing nervously before asking, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

The Seer stopped playing, and looked at Tevos indifferently, "I thought it would be obvious; I'm playing music."

She resumed her playing, when Tevos interrupted her again, "We kept our promise! We have treated Humanity with all the respect it deserves!"

The Seer stopped playing again, put down her violin, and looked at Tevos, slightly annoyed, "Yes, you have kept your end of the bargain so far, and we will keep ours for now."

She picked up her violin, and continued to play.

"You know," she said, "we would never have destroyed the Citadel. It is an engineering marvel, a wonder of architecture. No, we would have started at the tips of the arms, and fought our way down, eradicating all that stood in our way. When we reached the tower, we would have killed you all. Glad to know it hasn't come to that yet."

Tevos was frozen with fear as she heard the callous description of the Seer's attack plan. While the Councilor had complete faith in C-Sec's ability to protect the Citadel, she wasn't sure how they'd fare against a group of deities who had displayed the power to slaughter fleets wholesale.

The Seer chuckled, "You fear us, good. A bit of fear is healthy. But really, if you spent less time tiptoeing around your problems, and more time solving them, you'd have nothing to fear from us. In fact, you would have our support."

Tevos frowned in confusion. What did that mean?

The Seer stopped playing, put her violin in a case, and stood up.

"I have a ship to catch," she nodded at the Councilor, "We shall meet again, that is sure."

Tevos watched the Seer's back as she walked away, disappearing around the bend.

That whole exchange only raised more questions. Who were those enigmatic individuals, who seemed so young, yet so old at the same time? Perhaps Captain Anderson could answer those questions.

Tevos entered the human embassy. Anderson was reading something on a terminal, while Udina was rolling eight eight-sided dice in front of a wrought-metal sculpture of the Scorpios constellation.

"Ah, Councilor," Anderson shut off his terminal, "Glad to see you made it."

"This is a mistake, Anderson," Udina grumbled, "Why should she know anything about our culture?"

"You know the scriptures as well as anyone, Udina," Anderson shot back, "The entire universe is the domain of the Gods. Everybody has a right to learn about it."

"Still, an Asari learning about the Saviors of the Waking World?" Udina scoffed, turning back to his dice "That'll be the day."

"Alright Councilor," Anderson led a somewhat miffed Councilor Tevos over to his desk. He rummaged through a lockbox, before pulling out a huge book.

"Let me tell you about Homestuck," he deadpanned, dropping the huge foot-high book on the desk. It was ornately designed, with a beautiful binding and curvy font on the front. It had no author, only the title, "Homestuck."

Tevos frowned in confusion, "Is that the name of Humanity's major religion? What does it have to do with the religion itself?"

Anderson shrugged, "It has to do with the fact that over 1,000 of the pages in the legends have the gods screwing around in their houses. I'll try not to bore you with the details, as the legend itself can consume over 100 hours of your time reading it thoroughly. Homestuck is split up into 50 acts. It is a very long legend."

He cleared his throat before continuing, "You see, our Gods and Goddesses used to be normal children in the universe they inhabited. Through a series of cascading events (you really must read it Councilor, it is very complex) they are tasked with the creation of a new universe. Things go terribly wrong, and they must collaborate with the ones who created their universe to reset their universe to create a new universe."

Tevos was completely confused, "I'm sorry, what?"

Anderson sighed, "I'll send you a condensed version, the full version is hopelessly confusing anways." He brought up his Omnitool, sending it to Tevos.

"If it is so confusing, why does Humanity follow it to such a degree?" she inquired.

Anderson looked at the ceiling, "Well, the story contains an almost unseemly amount of pop culture references that didn't exist until the 21st century."

Tevos furrowed her brow in even more confusion, "So you're saying pop culture built itself around Homestuck?"

Anderson shook his head, "No, the culture built itself up independently, and then later we realized that Homestuck actually referenced it. Take for example, the old social networking site 'Tumblr'. The creation of Tumblr was completely independent of Homestuck, but later some rather shocking parallels were made between the two. One of the Gods could time-travel, so maybe there's an explanation for this."

Tevos raised an eyebrow, "One of your Gods could time travel?"

"I'll give you the short version," Anderson replied, "We have three sets of Gods. The first are the Beta gods. The first Beta god is John Egbert, the Heir of Breath, who controls the wind and was a bit of a trickster god. Rose Lalonde is the Seer of Light. She can see the future, and determine the course of action she needs to take to achieve victory (she's also the patron goddess of knitting). Dave Strider is the Knight of Time. He is a time-travelling warrior who always wears shades. The last of the Beta is Jade Harley. She controls the fabric of space, and is easily the most powerful of all four gods. Together, the Beta represent an almost unbeatable force that is Omniscient, Omnipresent, and Omnipotent. Of the three sets of Gods, they're the best, hands down."

"That was the short version?" Tevos asked in amazement.

"You don't want to hear the long one, and I'm not even done yet!" Anderson laughed.

Undeterred, he continued, "The Alpha Gods are significantly less powerful. Jane Crocker is the Maid of Life, and she has the power to bring things to life. Dirk Strider is the Prince of Heart, and he is pretty much the avatar of death, as he destroys souls. Jake English is simply the patron god of hope. Roxy Lalonde is the Rogue of Void, and it's not too clear on what she can do. The other twelve Gods are more powerful than the Alpha, and together they rival the Beta. Individually, though, they're weaker than the Beta gods… Everything is in the condensed version I just gave you, give it a read. You'll find it enlightening."

Tevos cast a glance at Udina, "Which god is that shrine dedicated to."

"That's a shrine to Vriska Serket, the Thief of Light," Anderson replied casually, "She's the goddess of good fortune and manipulation. You'll notice that how we worship the Gods is different than what the Gods can actually do."

With every new piece of information, Humanity just got more and more confusing.

"Thank you for your time, Captain," Tevos nodded at him, "I hope you don't bear any ill will towards us concerning Saren."

Anderson stayed silent, and went back to work.

As Tevos left the office, she quickly brought up the details on the e-book she had been given. Her eyes promptly bugged out.

Over 20,000 pages, and 5,000,000,000 words…. She had some reading to do.

_A/N: Kinda short, but I'm not as into this as my other stories. I'm just doing world building right now. Next chapter is when the story really starts._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Okay, so I'm sorry about the wait. This story is only a side project at best.

**The World We Wrote**

_Looking down at this barren land  
Once known as home before  
Destruction, all the world  
It's an ending we have brought_

The world we wrote a million times before  
And what we allow to break this all down  
The world we broke a million times before  
What should have been stunned is now all struck dumb

**Chapter 3: The Girl in the Golden Dress**

Tali really hated the Mako. She hated the vehicle with a burning passion, along with the driving skills of the only person qualified to operate it.

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya gripped the sides of the Mako as she struggled to stay in her seat, and that alone was nearly impossible to do, as the Mako was swerving and jumping with the agility and impulsiveness of a lemur.

Honestly, the Mako was essentially a tank; A tank that could travel at insane speeds, be inserted from low-orbit, and could _jump_. Who builds a jumping tank?! Some sadistic bastard, that's who.

"The road's blocked," Commander Romana Shepard called out over the rumbling of the Mako's engines, "We'll have to continue on foot."

"Yes, let's walk on foot on the volcanic planet," Garrus quipped sarcastically, "I can't see any problems with that."

"Shut it, Vakarian," Shepard shot at him, snapping her helmet on over her red-haired head, "Just watch your step or lava will be the last thing you see."

The rear of the Mako opened, the ramp slamming down onto the volcanic crust with a loud thud. Tali, Garrus, and Shepard filed out of the armored personnel carrier. All of them were packing serious firepower, and had every intention of using it.

"Alright" Shepard's voice crackled over the radio, "I'll take point. Tali, follow me, and Garrus should bring up the rear. How good a shot are you with that sniper, Vakarian?"

"I'm accurate with it up to a mile," the Turian's dual-toned voice cockily replied, "You can count on me."

"Let's go."

The trio began to move forward, when a deafening boom echoed over Therum's surface.

The sound came from above, and the three began to scan the skies for the source.

Then, just over the ridge, a gigantic golden ship that looked like it had no business flying streaked over their heads, jettisoning small pods as it did so. Off in the distance, it crashed into a pool of lava, and slowly sank.

"Holy shit!" Joker's voice shouted over the radio, "Are you guys okay?! That thing came out of nowhere! It almost hit the _Normandy_!"

"We're fine, Joker," Shepard replied, "What was that thing?"

"I'm not sure, Commander," Joker replied unsteadily, "the Codex doesn't have anything like it on file, but I sort of recognized it, and I might know why it wasn't in the Codex."

"What do you mean," Garrus asked curiously.

"Well," Joker continued, as if afraid at being laughed at, "It looked like a Prospitian Battleship."

Inside her helmet, Shepard frowned, "A Prospitian Battleship? Come on, Joker, those are just stories."

"Stories or not, that's what it looked like," Joker countered, "That crash may have triggered some seismic activity, you might want to find Liara, and quick."

"Understood," Shepard cut the connection, and turned to Tali, "That ship jettisoned some pods, I want you to check them out. Garrus and I will go on ahead."

Tali was a little bit wary at being left behind, but in all likelihood she probably got the least-strenuous job. Tali nodded, and Shepard and Garrus ran towards the dig site. The sound of muffled gunfire in the distance signaled that they encountered resistance.

Many of the golden pods had landed in the lakes of lava, and were slowly sinking. Three had landed near the Mako, and so Tali went to go check those out first.

Surprisingly, her Omni-tool was unable to interface with any systems on the pods, and they were devoid of Element Zero! It took Tali several minutes to find the wires responsible for the Pod's door mechanism. With a little shout of triumph, she got the door to slide open.

The pod was empty.

So was the second.

Tali was beginning to wonder why the ship jettisoned a bunch of empty escape pods when she managed to open the third pod.

That one wasn't empty.

A young woman no older than 20 lay inside, unharmed yet unconscious. Her short blonde hair stopped at her neck, and was held in place by a golden headband. Her robes were woven together with what looked like starlight, and emblazoned on the front of her robes was a heavily stylized star.

She was also human.

Tali began to panic. The human had no suit, and all the breathable atmosphere in the pod was now tainted with the noxious fumes of Therum!

Quickly as possible, the young Quarian dragged the unconscious Human out of the capsule, intending to stuff her in the Mako until the Normandy came to pick them up.

The Human female groaned, twitching slightly. Tali hoped she didn't wake up yet, they were almost halfway to the Mako.

The young woman's eyes snapped open, and looked at Tali.

"Uh," Tali started, unsure of what to say, "Don't breathe the air…"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine, Tali," the stranger spoke in perfect Khelish, "It would take more than an inhospitable atmosphere to harm me."

Tali was speechless. Therum's atmosphere was scorching, not to mention completely incompatible with the Human respiratory system! How was this Human alive, let alone speaking?!

"You're surprised," the Human female spoke, smirking in amusement, "I'd be too. Is it alright if you let me down?"

"Oh, okay," Tali stammered after a moment of silence. She let the Human down gently.

The Human stood upon the scorching ground of Therum, wearing only blue slippers, and just smiled like nothing was wrong. Tali's mind was working at the speed of light. What was going on here? Who was this young woman who defied every single law of science she ever knew?

"I'm Rose Lalonde," the Human extended her hand in greeting, "Nice to meet you, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"How… how do you know my name?" Tali asked uncertainly.

"I know everything, past, present, and future. I'll explain later when Commander Shepard gets back."

**[413]**

After having sent Liara to the medbay, Commander Romana Shepard turned to the extra person they had picked up on Therum. She looked no older than 20, and sat daintily on her chair. Her golden dress appeared to be made out of starlight, and her blue slippers sparkled faintly. Her blue hairband held her long hair in place, and her purple eyes seemed to eerily shine from within. On her dress, a golden symbol was emblazoned that, prior to that day, Romana had only seen in books and temples.

"I have my suspicions about who you are," the Commander began, "but I think I'd like to hear it from you first."

"I am Rose Lalonde," the young woman replied smoothly, "Seer of Light. May I say that it is a pleasure meeting you Commander."

"The Seer of Light?" Ashley spoke up, clearly confused, "Forgive me saying, Goddess, but I hardly think this mission is worthy of the attention of the Gods."

"You're right," Rose replied instantly, "It isn't."

Ashley's face fell a bit.

"How can you prove who you say you are?" Romana snapped. She didn't like people stirring up trouble, and quite honestly, she never truly believed in the Gods.

Rose shot a scathing look at Shepard, "It doesn't matter whether you believe or not, Romana," Shepard bristled a bit at the use of her first name, "What is, is. Belief does not factor into this."

As she said this, golden light swirled momentarily around her, providing a pretty light show. Kaiden was amazed. Ashley was in awe. Garrus was confused, and so was Tali.

Shepard wasn't impressed.

"So why were you on Therum anyways?" Romana drummed her fingers on her thigh. Something wasn't right here.

"An accident," Rose replied, looking a bit despondent, "I had no intention of traveling to Therum… but it is not as if my intention means anything anyways."

Shepard massaged her forehead. This was going nowhere.

"Fine, be that way," she snarled, "Ashley will watch you. Don't do anything stupid."

She left in time to miss Ashley becoming a religious fanatic.

A/N: So sorry about this short chapter. Vote on what planet they visit next! Feros or Noveria? Who should be on the away team with Rose and Shepard?


End file.
